Puppetmon's Toys
by KippiKat
Summary: Puppetmon's vudu doll toys of the digidestined fall into the wrong hands...VERY FUNNY!!!R


A/N Ok people this is based on the show where puppetmon gets toys of the digidestined and they are like vudu(sp?)dolls it makes them do things teehee  
  
  
Puppetmon is grabbing and playing with the little dolls of the digidestined  
  
Puppetmon: Fun fun fun! I like my new toys!*grabs Matt and puts him in the slingshot firing him at Kristi*  
  
Matt: *floats up in the air* WAHWAHWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *barrels into Kris*  
  
Kris: OOF! YOU IDIOT WHY'D YOU DO THAT!  
  
Matt: I...I don't know!  
  
Puppetmon: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *grabs Matt and puts him where Tai is*(A/N they are in separate areas and can be put together as in the same area)  
  
Matt: GRRR!Not you!  
  
Tai: It's not fun for me either!  
  
Puppetmon: Uh-Oh a quarrel*grabs Tai and puts him near Kris*  
  
Tai: Atleast I'm away from HIM!  
  
Kris: HEY!Does that mean you don't want to be around me!  
  
Tai: ^-^() no...no...not at all!  
  
Puppetmon: YOUR TURN!*grabs Kris and puts her near Robyn!*  
  
Robyn: Hey Kris!  
  
Puppetmon: Don't greet each other yet!*grabs Robyn and puts her near Joe*  
  
Joe: This is strange  
  
Robyn: very...  
  
Puppetmon: *grabs Joe and puts him near TK  
  
TK: Hi Joe!  
  
Joe:I don't think this moment will last to long TK.I'd say good-bye if I were-  
  
Puppetmon:*grabs TK and puts him near Sora*  
  
Sora: I wonder why everyone is moving around?  
  
TK: I don't know.One miniute i was near Joe and now I'm here.  
  
Puppetmon: C'mon off you go.*grabs Sora and puts her near Mimi*  
  
Mimi: SORA!What's going on?  
  
Sora: I'm not sure..  
  
Pupetmon: *grabs Mimi and puts her near Izzy*  
  
Izzy: This is an awkward situation were in right now  
  
Puppetmon: Let's go *grabs Izzy and puts him near Kari*  
  
Kari: This is confusing one minute I'm one place and the next I'm somewhere else  
  
Izzy: I know this is strange  
  
Puppetmon: *grabs Kari and sets her back where the digimon are hiding in a tree*  
  
Kari: Hi yas  
  
Puppetmon: AHAHA!*grabs the TK toy and smashes it against a tree*  
  
TK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Puppetmon: *takes the toys and mixes them around putting TK and Kari together,Tai and Kris,Matt and Izzy,Robyn and Joe,and Mimi and Sora*AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Robyn: Why me...?  
  
Joe: *grins at Robyn face red*  
  
Robyn:don't even think about it  
  
~~~~(A/N this means going to a different scene)  
  
Kris: I'm happy! ~-^  
  
~~~~  
  
Kari: I'm scared TK  
  
TK: me too  
  
~~~~  
  
Matt: TK!TK!WHERE ARE YOU!!!TKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Izzy: Calm down Matt,you're getting a little overly aroused.  
  
Matt: SHUT UP IZZY!THIS IS TK WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Izzy: Well I was just thinking your gonna give away our location  
  
~~~~  
  
Mimi: Sora this is way to weird  
  
Sora: I know what you mean!  
  
~~~~  
  
Puppetmon: TAKE THIS!*grabs the Robyn doll and throws her in a mud puddle repedidly*Now YOU*twirls Tai around and around in the air and then throws him on Kris*  
  
~~~~  
  
Kris: ACK!  
  
~~~~  
  
Puppetmon: *sees TK and Kari and decides to play with them* They'll make good toys!*Runs off to catch them*  
  
~~~~  
  
Kari: Y-You hear that?  
  
TK: Y-Y-Yeah!  
  
Puppetmon: *chuckle chuckle*  
  
TK and Kari: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Puppetmon: *pops out from the tree*Come with me!  
  
Kari: NEVER!  
  
Puppetmon: *Holds up the Matt and Tai dolls*Should I torture them or could you just come quietly*  
  
TK: Those are just dolls!  
  
Puppetmon: Oh really!*holds up a needle and sticks it through Matt's arm*  
  
Matt: *faintly* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
TK: THAT WAS MATT!  
  
Puppetmon: Now will you come quietly or not!?  
  
Kari: We'll come...  
  
Puppetmon: good.then we'll play games and have fun until your unexpected ending.This way.  
  
At the puppet's house  
  
Puppetmon: Now go and hide and I'll seek and destroy!  
  
Kari: You go one way I'll go the other  
  
TK: right!  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)We have to find the others!  
  
(Gatomon)Yeah C'mon!  
  
Gatomon and Patamon go off in search of TK and Kari ending up at the puppets house  
  
TK: *huffs and puffs as he hears Puppetmon behind him*  
  
Puppetmon: Come out Come out wherever you are!  
  
Kari: Oof!*bumps into TK*  
  
TK: Argh!*bumps into Kari*  
  
Kari: This way i found a hiding spot!*they go off and sit quietly in a small room*  
  
Puppetmon: *walks by the hiding spot*  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)You go that way Gatomon I'll go the other  
  
(Gatomon)Ok  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)hmmmm...I wonder what this is?*sees the Matt and Tai dolls**Picks them up*Kiss and make up!*pushes the two faces together*  
  
~~~~  
  
(all the digidestined are back together)  
  
Matt: ACK!  
  
Tai: AHHHH!  
  
Izzy: That's disturbing  
  
Kris: Very  
  
Mimi: You two need girlfriends...Oh wait you do have girlfriends!  
  
Matt: WERE!*kisses*NOT DOING THIS!*kisses* ON PURPOSE!*kisses*  
  
Tai: REALLY!*kisses*  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)Friends again!Teehee!  
  
~~~~  
  
Matt: GET ME SOME MOUTHWASH,A BREATHMINT ANYTHING!!!!  
  
Tai: *gags*  
  
~~~~  
  
(patamon)Hmmm...*spots the other dolls*MORE!YEA!*grabs the Izzy, Mimi, and Sora dolls and starts to juggle!*  
  
~~~~  
  
Mimi: NO!NOT MY HAIR!  
  
Sora: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Izzy: COLABORATION!!COLABORATION!  
  
Robyn: Colaboration?  
  
Izzy: In other words...HELP!!!!!!  
  
Robyn: ohhhh....  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)Lets play war!*grabs the guys and puts them on one side and the girls on the other.He puts little sling shot bullets in their hands and makes them fire at each other*  
  
~~~~  
  
Kris: YOW!  
  
Matt: PAIN!  
  
Robyn: ARGH!  
  
Tai: ACK!  
  
Joe: HELP!  
  
Izzy: OOF!  
  
Sora: OW!  
  
Mimi: EEK!  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)Now your jets!Lets go flying!*grabs the Kris and Robyn dolls and flys up in the air!*WEEEEEEEEE!  
  
~~~~  
  
Robyn: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kris: HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)*throws them up in the air prepared to catch them but drops them*oopsie!teehee ^-^  
  
~~~~  
  
Kris: AHHHHHHH!*falls in a heap on top of Tai*  
  
Robyn: EEEEEEEK!*falls on top of Matt*  
  
~~~~  
  
(Gatomon)What are you doing Patamon!?  
  
(Patamon)I found these dolls that look like the others!  
  
(Gatomon)*looks at the dolls and smiles!*YEA!*leaps at the dolls and picks up the Tai doll in her mouth*I wanna play too!  
  
(Patamon)*sigh*fine!  
  
~~~~  
  
Tai: AHHHHHHH!*is dropped as Gatomon sets him down*  
  
~~~~  
  
(Gatomon)Lets play wedding!  
  
(Patamon)OK!  
  
(Gatomon)*grabs the Matt and Robyn dolls*Here comes the bride!All dressed in white!*draws the two faces together till they're about to touch*  
  
(Patamon)BOOM BUBBLE!*sends the two dolls flying away!*  
  
~~~~  
  
Robyn: *face gets closer to Matt's but is blown away into a tree*  
  
~~~~  
  
(Gatomon)Why'd you do that?!  
  
(Patamon)They aren't they right couple!*grabs the Joe and Robyn dolls*These are!  
  
(Gatomon)Yeah, your right!*takes the two dolls and makes them kiss repiditly*  
  
~~~~  
  
Kris: *uses all her strength to keep from laughing*  
  
Robyn: HELLLLP*kisses*MEEEEEEEE!  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)NEW COUPLE!*grabs the Kris and Matt dolls and makes them kiss a couple times*  
  
~~~~  
  
Kris: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!  
  
Matt: *gags*  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)Lets play bowling!*sets them up in the right position and grabs some slingshot bullets and throws them at the 10 knocking 8 of them over*HA  
  
(Gatomon)Let me try!*sets them back up and whacks them all over*Strike!  
  
(Patamon)Hmph!You can't play with my dolls anymore!*grabs the Matt doll*  
  
(Gatomon)HEY!*tugs on the Matt doll trying to pull it from Patamon*MINE!  
  
(Patamon)MINE!*growls viciously*  
  
(Gatomon)MINE!*growls dangerously*  
  
~~~~  
  
Matt: HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)Lets settle this in an archery battle!Whoever hits the most dolls gets to keep them!  
  
(Gatomon)FINE!*digs through Puppetmon's toy box finding 10 suction tipped arrows*I'll go first!*aims the arrows firing one after another hitting Sora,Joe,Kari,Matt,Kris,and Tai  
  
(Patamon)that's 6!I only need 7!*aims the arrows and hits Mimi, Robyn, TK, Izzy, Tai, and Matt.  
  
(Gatomon)That's 6 also!Lets just split them down the middle!  
  
(Patamon)Fine!I get the heads!  
  
(Gatomon)NOT THAT WAY!  
  
~~~~  
  
Matt: OW!  
  
Kris: OOF!  
  
Tai: ACK!  
  
Sora: ARGH!  
  
Joe: AH!  
  
DETRIMENT!(pain)(A/N it took me awhile to look up new words for him in the thesaurus…difficult task indeed)  
  
Mimi: EEK!  
  
Robyn: HELP!  
  
~~~~  
  
(Patamon)*sits quietly playing with the toys*  
  
(Gatomon)*makes Tai and Matt hit each other suddenly noticing a TV screen*Patamon do you see that?*points at the screen*  
  
(Patamon)yeah...but why is it showing them hitting each other?  
  
(Gatomon)I don't know*makes Tai and Matt hit each other seeing on the screen the same thing happening.Looks at the dolls to the screen back to the dolls and back to the screen.*I think these dolls control them...oops  
  
(Patamon)Yeah...double oops  
  
TK: *runs in*PATAMON!  
  
Kari: GATOMON!  
  
(Patamon)Throws the dolls behind him*Hi...we..were...uh...just...uhh..looking for you...yeah!  
  
(Gatomon)Uhhh...Yeah looking for you*throws the dolls behind her*  
  
Kari: We better get back to the others  
  
TK: yeah before puppetmon gets back!C'mon!  
  
(Patamon)Ok...*secretly grabs a few of the dolls*  
  
(Gatomon)*follows grabbing the rest of the dolls*hehe..  
  
A/N Did you like it? teehee it's one of my favs out of the many storys i wrote teehee. Well R&R


End file.
